


TimMari: Project(s)

by Miraculous_786



Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Day 2, F/M, Manynette, Maribat 2k20, TimMari, Tumblr Prompt, timinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Ship: Marinette Dupain-Cheng x Tim DrakePrompt: Project(s)Date: January, Tuesday 14
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 196





	TimMari: Project(s)

"Why don't you want to participate in the project?"

"Because, I'm already swamped with commissions from not only paying customers but Uncle Jagged and Aunt Clara too!" Marinette complained, "But I'm going to have to do it regardless since its worth a lot of our grade."

"That's rough," Tim agreed. "Do you know what the project will be about?"

She glanced thoughtfully to the side, answering, "Miss Bustier said it had something to do with reaching out to other students across the world."

"Do you know where from, though?"

Marinette shrugged, thinking inwardly at how to respond. "Maybe America? Since we have to learn English and better our understanding about the culture there."

Unknown to her, Tim smirked, right before she focused her gaze back to the iPad screen in front of her.

"I hope it goes well," he wished, "Bonne nuit, ma coccinelle."

"Merci, mon petit oiseau."

**~*~*~**

"The goal of the task is to communicate with a student from America, which will help develop your English skills and, hopefully, allow _some_ of you to get higher marks in your tests," Miss Bustier stated, pointedly glancing at Kim.

Several students laughed at his expense, making the male rub the back of his neck whilst chuckling guiltily.

Marinette blew a strand of hair from her forehead lazily, twirling the pen in her grasp several times. After only a few seconds of deliberation, her features lit up, as the stationery soon made contact again with the notebook in front of her.

Beside her, Alya only chuckled knowingly, before turning forward to listen to the teacher's speech.

"It was set up by a student in the school there, who came up with the brilliant idea in order to further their knowledge about French," she explained. "The class we will be reaching out to has already decided which of us they wanted to talk with, as me and Miss Mendeleiev had given them a list of all your names."

Most nodded along, taking in the information.

"I will call out your names one-by-one, and when you hear yours, you will come up to the front desk where I am and be given a slip of paper with an American student's number on it."

Bustier pulled out the class's register from a folder, beginning to recite the names listed.

"So, girl," Alya called, "Excited for the project?"

Marinette clicked the tip of her pen, closing her book as she groaned.

"I'm definitely not. I already told you how many commissions I have, and now I have to deal with this..."

She huffed, head falling into her arms on the desk.

The words, "I hope Tim doesn't get slightly jealous," escaped her mouth in a mumble, causing Alya to burst out a small laugh.

"Trust me, girl. I'm sure Drake won't be bothered by a simple project to talk to students from Gotham," the teenager assured, softly patting Marinette's slumped form on the head.

_Yeah...Tim's not like tha-_

_-Wait._

Marinette suddenly jolted up, eyes narrowed at Alya. However, the auburn-haired girl was currently speaking to Rose, who was at the left of the table, standing up.

_How did she know the students were going to be from Gotham?_

**~*~*~**

"Drake, your phone is ringing in the living room," Damian informed, not even glancing at the man as he stalked past him and down to the Bat Cave.

In response, Tim took another gulp of his coffee, before strolling to where his phone was - discarded on the royal blue couch beside the fireplace.

It was frantically buzzing, the sound endlessly echoing in the silent atmosphere. Picking it up, he held it against his ear, answering the call.

"Tim, you need to get out of there now!" Alya's voice shouted from the other end, accompanied with her breathless panting in the background.

"What? What's wrong?" he exclaimed, already standing up and frantically glancing about his surroundings.

"It's Mari! She's been-"

However, Tim wasn't listening anymore. He was too busy staring at the green portal that had formed in the centre of the room, shades of chartreuse swirling into a mixture of blue and turquoise.

All of a sudden, the girl of the conversation came sauntering out, followed by another version of herself.

The first Marinette had her hair in pigtails, bright magenta bows holding them in place at the sides of her head. She adorned an obsidian black T-shirt beneath hot pink suspenders, showing off her almost bare arms and legs from the thighs downward.

The second female wore her tresses in a high bun, the silky strands of hair glimmering in the sunlight filtering through a nearby window. Around her neck, a measuring tape hung, draping over an onyx vest and reaching down to the puffy orange skirt that flared out in a canopy beneath the article of clothing.

"W-What?" spluttered a confused Tim, "Marinette, why are there two of you?!"

His question caught the attention of Richard Grayson, who was previously making his way to his bedroom. Poking his head in, the man abruptly froze, eyes wide and glancing between the two women.

Before anyone else could speak, a Marinette wearing a grey blazer and denim jeans came through the portal, a rectangular pair of spectacles situated on the bridge of her nose.

"Ah, Tim!" she cheered, "I can work on the project now without worrying about my other jobs!"

Words tried to make their way out of his vocal cords, though they found themselves lodged in his throat.

"'Nette..."

All three Marinettes simultaneously turned to Dick, the male staring open-mouthed at the trio.

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

They all chuckled, replying in unison, "We're Manynette, the new and improved version of Marinette!"

"We plan on getting all of her tasks done-"

"-without worrying about her commissions-"

"-sleep-"

"-or any more akumas!"

"Oh, gosh," a voice grumbled from the entrance from the room, prompting everyone to gaze at it.

"Told you, Timbers," Jason accused, "Pixie-Pop wouldn't want you setting up that project."


End file.
